This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors, and more particularly to the connected assembly of conveyor slats, slat drive beams and reciprocative power drive.
This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors of the type disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,760; 4,144,963; and 4,856,645 and provides more simplified and versatile means for detachably connecting together the conveyor slats, slat drive beams and reciprocative power drive on the supporting framework of a reciprocating conveyor.